Placing lights within T-bars which are also used to suspend ceiling tiles for a “dropped ceiling” is a known lighting option, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,385, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such lighting typically utilizes LED lighting technology to have a relatively bright but low power light provided from a relatively small space within a lower portion of the T-bar which is exposed below ceiling tiles supported by the T-bar.
One goal of lighting an interior space is to provide as much light as necessary, without having the light sources ever shining directly into the eyes of individuals within the interior space. When prior art ceiling mounted lighting shines down on an interior space, an individual looking up at the ceiling will have the light shining directly into the individual's eyes. This is not entirely desirable, as it can be blinding to the individual and make it hard to see within an interior space.
Some lighting is noted in the prior art to be indirect, generally with light sources on a pedestal resting on the ground, or otherwise mounted in a manner spaced away from the ceiling, and then shining upward at the ceiling and upper portions of walls, and providing the ceiling and/or walls either white or sufficiently light in color that they reflect much of the light back into the room, but without blinding intensity. Such indirect lighting can be advantageous, but typically impacts on the usefulness of the interior space, in that the indirect lighting shining up at the ceiling takes up some space that could otherwise be utilized beneficially for other purposes. Accordingly, a need exists for providing indirect lighting within an interior space without taking up any of the interior space that could be otherwise utilized.